The present invention relates to devices for guiding reciprocable members, especially to devices which can be used to guide drawers or other movable members of pieces of furniture. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in devices for guiding drawers or analogous reciprocable members by means of rails or like components.
A drawback of presently known devices of the above outlined character is that, once installed in a piece of furniture, they cannot be adjusted and do not allow for adjustment of the members which are guided thereby. This presents many problems, for example, when the position of a drawer in a fully assembled cabinet or the like necessitates minor or major adjustments so as to align the front side of the drawer with the front sides of other drawers, to change the level of a drawer and/or for other purposes. Thus, once the rails of conventional devices which guide drawers or the like are installed, their positions with respect to the drawers and/or stationary parts of pieces of furniture remain fixed.